rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Patina Phlox
|Aelius|Laurel|Sienna}} |Previous Partner = Laurel Dunstan |Status = Alive |Relatives = *Porfirio Russell † (Father) *Rubina Phlox (Mother) | Music Theme = Destiny}} Patina Phlox was a member of Team APLS and is a graduate of Shade Academy. Currently, she works as a Grimm Studies teacher at Shade Academy. Her emblem, a hydrangea with an arrow through it, and aura are both lavender and her weapon of choice is her Sectioned Dust Shotgun Glaive (SDSG) named Oathkeeper. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Patina has light brown skin with a large scar on the upper-left side of her head, ash brown hair worn in a high offset ponytail, and dusty pink eyes. Patina's teaching uniform is a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, dark purple empire-waisted trousers, and white purple calf-high boots and half-gloves. Patina's combat uniform is mostly the same with the addition of a dark purple tailcoat, which has her emblem printed on the back, with silver piping and buttons and white empire-waisted trousers instead. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon Oathkeeper is a Sectioned Dust Shotgun Glaive (SDSG) that Patina made during combat school. It's a metal pole with a single-edged blade on one end and a built-in shotgun on the other. The shotgun is only capable of shooting bursts of Fire and Ice Dust, causing the shots to appear like balls of fire or ice. The pole itself can be separated in the middle, so the shotgun can be used offensively and the glaive defensively. Semblance Spring is Patina's semblance, which allows her to compress the kinetic energy in her legs and 'spring' in whichever direction she's facing. She has to crouch for 10 seconds to charge up the energy and she only moves 8 yards before needing to rest for a short while. Her legs have glowing leaf green streaks when she activates her Semblance. Weaknesses Trivia *Her favorite food is cherry pie. *Her favorite drink is blended coffee. *Her favorite flower is the hydrangea. *After leaving to attend Shade Academy when she was younger, she took her mother's last name, completely discarding her father's. *She got her scar from the event that caused Team APLS to break up, leading to her getting a traumatic brain injury. Ever since, she has had difficulty sustaining her attention, has had a loss of coordination, and oftentimes feels a sudden confusion overwhelm her. *She suffers from retrograde amnesia due to her head injury. Over the years, she has been able to recall more about her life before the crash, but the memories closer to the time of the event are still very foggy. *She suffers from alexithymia, also due to her head injury, causing her to have difficulty distinguishing and appreciating the emotions of others, which is thought to lead to unempathetic and ineffective emotional responding, which causes many of the people around her to dislike her to varying degrees. *She occasionally takes students out to eat as a reward for paying attention in class, which is likely the only reason many of them like her, as most of her students are unable to appreciate the reasons for her being 'unempathetic'. *She is aromantic/asexual. CNR Explanation *Patina is Italian for a green or brownish color *Phlox is a genus of 67 species of perennial and annual plants in the family Polemoniaceae and may be pale blue, violet, pink, bright red, or white Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Shade Teacher